You Must Be Proud Of The Sons You Didn't Raise
by IfISeeStars
Summary: "Sokka. Will you marry me?" Sokka couldn't form any words, no matter how many times his mouth tried. His mind was completely jumbled, every thought swimming with another to make an undecipherable white noise. Zuko/Sokka Zukka - Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing Avatar: The Last Airbender and I hope it's okay. I hope to have the next part up as soon as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**This is on the same day as Zuko becoming Fire Lord. So, after the war.**

Silently, Sokka left his room in the palace, making sure he made no sound as he crept past Aang, Katara, and Toph's rooms. With one hand on the wall to guide him, he made his way through the dark halls, lit only by the infrequent torches that were barely lit. The doors were far apart, and when he passed one, he could sometimes hear a snore or a shift of someone just lying down.

After a few minutes of walking, he paused in front of the large twin doors. A moment of indecision struck him, and he couldn't help but think that maybe doing this was a bad idea. What if he misheard him or he took his words into the wrong context. Sokka shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _"Meet me in my room when everyone goes to bed,"_ he'd said. How many things could he possibly mean by that? Surely he didn't want to just talk in the middle of the night.

He took a deep breath before knocking softly on the tall wooden door closest to him, then pushing it open. As he closed it behind him and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he heard his name called quietly from the balcony. He smiled slightly at the dark silhouette and felt a few nervous butterflies flit around his stomach. When he entered the moonlight, he could see the details of the smirking face in front of him. The butterflies seemed to multiply and he smiled shyly.

The new Fire Lord had removed his coronation robes and shirt, leaving him only in his burgundy pants. Pale arms stretched out towards him in an inviting gesture. He gladly accepted and walked into the strong body that was just barely taller than him, wrapping his arms around the muscled torso tightly. Comforting warmth immediately surrounded him, and he felt like it'd been too long since he felt it. He buried his nose into the crook of the other's neck to breath in the familiar scent of a fading cologne and fire.

"Do I have to call you Fire Lord Zuko now?" he asked teasingly. The butterflies started to dissipate as he wrapped his tan arms around Zuko's neck, his eyes looking into golden orbs.

The firebender laughed. "Just Zuko," he said. His arms were snug around the boy from the Water Tribe, hands pressed against the small of his bare back. He adored the way the big blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the silver moonlight.

Zuko leaned forward and closed the small space between them by connecting their lips. Their mouths moved together in perfect unison as they moved together, slow and passionate. Sokka welcomed the too-warm feel of the firebender's mouth, pulling the body even closer to his. They pulled away to breathe, and Sokka's hand had drifted to the topknot still perched at the crown of Zuko's head, holding the Fire Lord headpiece up straight. As their eyes met again, the Water Tribe hunter could tell that he was thinking about something serious.

He tilted his head up to press his lips to the hot flesh of the sharp curve of the jaw directly by his unscarred ear. "Hey," he murmured, "what're you thinking about?" He placed another soft kiss.

"I need to ask you a serious question," Zuko said. He sounded grave, so grim to the point that Sokka pulled back to look into his eyes, though he couldn't meet the golden eyes. He still looked as if he was mulling something over. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I wanted to wait for the right time, when I could do it the right way." He unwound the Water Tribe boy from around him and walked into the darkness of his room.

The hunter watched him with worried eyes. Was something wrong? Did something bad happen? And then, one thought he hated, crept into his mind: was he going to ask him not to bother him anymore because he was the ruler of an entire nation? He listened as Zuko opened and closed a drawer, then let out a deep breath. _Spirits,_ Sokka thought, _what's he doing? _As he re-entered the moonlight, skin almost glowing as sinewy muscles moved beneath his skin, the firebender took the warrior's calloused hands in his and knelt onto one knee. Sokka wanted to pull away and ask what exactly he was doing, but he felt paralyzed with shock and confusion.

Their eyes met, and the Water Tribesman could see the nervousness swimming behind his lover's golden gaze. "Sokka," Zuko said, loud enough for only them to hear. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a black strip of leather from his pocket and held it up and taut so that it shimmered in the moonlight. From the leather hung a white glittering stone in the shape of the Fire Nation insignia, just like the gold headpiece that rested in Zuko's hair. "My uncle said that this is how the men in the Water Tribes propose."

Sokka couldn't form any words, no matter how many times his mouth tried. His mind was completely jumbled, every thought swimming with another to make an undecipherable white noise. He had no control over his facial expression, mouth simply agape and eyes wide, locked on the twinkling stone. He gulped around a large lump in his throat as he attempted to wet his tongue. He felt sick, his usually calm attitude thrown away as soon as something extremely unexpected popped up in front of him. "Zuko…" he started, but then lost his words.

"I don't know how deeply you feel about me, but I know that I love you." They could both tell that the Fire Lord was allowing his nerves to get the best of him by making him ramble. "I'll understand if you want to go back to your tribe and—"

Sokka dropped roughly to his knees and crashed his lips against Zuko's, a hand on the back of his neck to hold him in place. He pulled back just enough to mutter against pale lips, "Yes, I will." He felt the firebender smile against his lips before they kissed again, mouths once again sliding perfectly against each other.

The Fire Lord broke the kiss that time, crawling on his knees behind Sokka. He removed the dark-skinned boy's animal bone necklace, then replaced it with the betrothal necklace. Sokka turned his head and felt the stone that now sat against the hollow of this throat. He ran his fingers across it and wondered what it was made of. As if reading his mind, Zuko said, "It's a diamond. It was found deep in the coal mines."

"Impressive," the warrior smirked.

He turned around and maneuvered himself in between the strong legs of his fiancée. Their lips met again, a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Sokka ground his hips against Zuko's, moaning at the friction and wanting to be closer than their chests just pressed together. He made this known by biting the firebender's shoulder roughly. The Fire Lord growled deep his throat, wrapped his hands under the non-bender's thighs, and carried him to his enormous bed, kicking the door shut behind him.

Sokka looked up at his lover and said, "I love you."

Zuko leaned down for a kiss, then muttered against his lips, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first part! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Author's Note at end.**

**Warnings: Slight Water Tribe sexism.**

Sokka awoke to the feel of someone prodding his side none too gently. He smacked the hand away and curled the warm blankets tighter around himself, ignoring the growl of frustration he heard. The blankets were pulled roughly away, and he was vaguely aware that he was naked, and now cold. Sleepily, he blinked his eyes open until he could focus on Zuko leaning over him, a slight scowl of annoyance on his face.

"You should go get dressed," he said. "Breakfast is soon." He sat on the end of the bed and started to pull on his boots. As Sokka focused on him, he saw that he was dressed in his casual clothes – a burgundy shirt and black pants under a dark red tunic lined with gold, a burgundy sash around the waist of the tunic, and arm guards that matched his tunic. His black mop of hair had yet to be put into its topknot.

"Good morning to you, too, Fire Lord Zuko," Sokka mumbled. He couldn't help the sarcastic remark as it left his lips, though his words held no malice. He rose from the bed and pulled on his discarded pants, making his way to the door, but stopped half way between it and the bed. He swallowed and could feel the comfortable weight of the betrothal necklace, one hand coming up to brush his fingers across it as he turned.

He looked down at Zuko, who looked up at him with curious golden eyes. Sokka ran his hand through the black hair, smiling when the firebender leaned into his touch. He leaned down and kissed him, soft and quick. Zuko moved towards him with a sound of disapproval as he pulled away, grinning like he just won a game. "I'll see you at breakfast," he laughed.

As he made his way through the hallways now lit with light from the sun streaming in from the large windows, he hoped he wouldn't have to explain to anyone why he wasn't in his room the night before. He figured he'd have to explain to everyone why he had a necklace that meant he was engaged, which seemed hard enough. He couldn't help but be worried about what they would think – he just hoped that they loved him enough to accept him.

He shook his head from these thoughts and pushed his way into his room, quickly discarding his dirty pants. He fixed his loin cloth for under his clothes, pulled on a new pair of dark blue pants, and picked up his dark blue tunic with fur around the edges. After he slipped it on with an even darker belt, he held the warrior cape between his fingers, debating whether to wear it or not. He knew he wasn't returning home with the other Water Tribe men, and he wasn't going with Katara and Aang. He decided to pull it on, fully knowing the risk that his father might demand him to give it back.

Removing the negative thoughts from his head, he stood in front of the mirror to pull the longer strands of his hair back into the Warrior Wolf's Tail. He quickly re-tied the bandages around his forearms and slipped his fingerless gloves on, skipping the arm guards. He shoved his feet into his boots, looking over himself once more before making his way to the door.

Going to breakfast started to make him nervous. He gulped roughly and let out a long sigh of worry. What would they think of him? What would his father say? What if he hated him for being in love with another man? _I'm his son,_ Sokka told himself, _he'll accept me. He loves me._ The walk to the dining hall was much too short; he stood outside of the doors and could hear everyone already talking amongst themselves.

With one last calming breath, he pushed the doors open, as ready as he knew he'd ever be to face everyone. A smile came across his face looking over everyone seated at the expansive table talking over each other to be heard in their separate conversations. It created a comforting buzz and he saw where he was supposed to sit: to the left of his father, while Katara was on the right. He squeezed Aang's shoulder as he passed in friendly greeting. He curled his legs under him when he sat, and then noticed there was an empty space next to him. Looking over the vast amount people, he realized that Zuko hadn't appeared yet.

His father handed him a plate topped with different fruits including pink berries, watermelon, and a small bowl of sea prune stew. He shoved his spoon into the latter, looking at his father with a questioning gaze. "It's not really a breakfast food, but we figured you and Katara would like some."

"We haven't had this since we saw Bato," Sokka replied. He began eating the stew rather slowly, trying to savor it. He knew that he could make it, but he had no idea where he would get sea prunes.

He was half way through the bowl, biting into the watermelon and talking to Katara and Aang about where they were going when the doors opened again. Everyone hastily rose to their feet and bowed to Zuko, who bowed back promptly before quickly taking his seat at the head of the table, right next to Sokka. They subtly smiled at each other, before they both tuned back into what Katara was saying.

"We're going to travel the world and let the new peace be known," she finished.

"I hope you still come home to visit," Hakoda joked to her. She laughed and Hakoda began speaking to Aang, probably about taking care of his little girl; whatever it was, it made Katara blush.

Zuko lightly tapped Sokka's shoulder to gain his attention. "Can you hand me the bowl of cherries?" He had busied himself with watermelon, so the tribesman leaned across the table, reaching with his left hand.

His fingers were just able to wrap around the lip of the bowl, and he sat back, handing the bowl to Zuko. His father was looking at him with a confused and curious stare. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Hakoda's calloused fingers pulled the collar of the cape down to reveal the choker. The boy could have kicked himself; he had leaned on his right arm, fully exposing his neck to his father, showing him the necklace.

"Sokka, what is that?" His voice was louder than necessary, and some people around them halted their conversations to watch the confrontation. "It looks like a betrothal necklace." He said it in a way that held a perplexed tone, one hundred questions behind the one statement.

Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat and felt the diamond move against his neck. "Dad, I'm…" he took a deep breath, "I'm engaged." He couldn't meet the matching blue eyes, instead looking at the plate of food that was still full. He could hear the clear gasp from his sister, and could feel even more eyes settle on him.

"I think you're a little young to be getting married," his father replied. His son curled his hands into tight fists on the table, keeping himself from striking out at someone and from ripping the necklace off of his neck. "You know you're supposed to give the necklace to the girl, right? Is she coming home with us?"

The young warrior slammed his fists against the tabletop, knocking over a few plates and cups that seemed to echo in the silence. His eyes filled with stinging water, and he blinked hard against it, willing himself to not let the tears fall. Not in front of all of these people. "I'm almost sixteen – I can make my own decisions, like how I might not be going home!" he screamed. "I accepted it, I didn't make it! And maybe it's not a girl!"

"If that's a joke, it isn't funny. How are you going to have a son?" The room audibly gasped, staring with wide open mouths and even wider eyes. Sokka rose, roughly pushing Zuko's outstretched arm away from him and ran as fast as he could from the room.

He ran from all of the prying eyes, all of the allies he knew would start to talk about him. He ran from his father, from all of the questions he wanted to ask and all of the disappointment that rested in his eyes. This wasn't how he wanted to see his father before they left for the Southern Water Tribe. He just wanted his father to be proud of him and support him, just like any other boy wanted. Maybe he was young, but he'd taken care of his village for years. He knew he was right; he could make his own decisions and deal with the consequences.

He slammed his room's door behind him, gripping his hair in frustration as he let out a growl that was wet with a sob. Tears finally leaked from his eyes, dripping from his chin to the wooden floor. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, scowled, and ripped the blue cape off, throwing it as hard as he could against the wall. He didn't need to be reminded of his father and the things he stood for. Tears made steady lines down his cheeks as he slumped to his knees, head in his hands.

"Sokka?" The familiar voice was worried and concerned, just like a mother would be. "Are you okay?" She took her delicate steps into the room until she was kneeling next to her brother.

Simply, he shrugged. He had no words for how he was feeling. He wiped some of his tears away, then let his arms fall limply to his lap. "I thought that maybe he would get it, or just accept it." He let out another growl of frustration. "I feel like an idiot. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me now."

"That's not true," Katara assured him. "I talked to Dad, and he regrets what he said; about everything. It was just so much for him to take in at one time." Sokka still looked away, shaking his head in disbelief. His sister laid a hand softly on his shoulder. "He wants to see you before he leaves. He's going to miss you, he said."

Slowly, he met her eyes. "Are you sure? He wasn't lying?" There was actually a spark of hope deep within his heart, and he hoped that he could just be accepted.

She nodded excitedly, a sly smile coming across her face. "Toph even said so."

Sokka couldn't stop the smile that came across his mouth. "Everyone leaves at noon, don't they?" When he said it, it sounded more like a statement, like he was just verifying what he already knew. Everybody wanted to be traveling before nightfall.

Katara nodded again, wiping away the few stray tears left on her brother's face. "So, who made the necklace?" Mischievousness filled her eyes and mixed with fun curiosity. It was his sister, she deserved to know; they'd all find out soon anyways.

"Zuko." He smiled even wider as he said his name, loving the way it felt as it left his tongue. His sister squealed in delight and tackled him in playfulness.

"You two are perfect!" She stood and offered her hand to him when there was a gentle knock on the door. It was pushed open, revealing Zuko, who hesitantly stood in the doorway. Katara ran to him, jumping on him and squeezing his torso. "Welcome to the family!"

He looked shocked, but hugged her back for just a second. "Oh, thank you." It game out begrudgingly, like he didn't want to be happy about it. Over her shoulder, he gave Sokka a questioning look that meant, _you told her?_ He shrugged nonchalantly.

She let him go, then started to leave the room. "I've got to go help Aang pack – you two should come say goodbye soon." With that she left, knowing that the couple needed time with each other before they faced everyone.

Zuko had replaced his Fire Lord robe and headpiece, surely for the purpose of seeing off the different nations. The Water Tribe warrior had so much he wanted to say, but not the right words. They merely stared at each other, unknowing of what exactly the situation needed to make it relaxed. The only sound heard was the light breathing and slight shuffle of clothes when one of them would move.

Finally, Sokka took the few steps to his fiancée and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Zuko hugged him back as tightly as he could, pressing his lips to the dark skinned temple in a way to comfort him. They stood just like that, just enjoying each other's presence and love. Sokka wished he could stay like that, wrapped in the Fire Lord's arms, but he knew that they both had their lives to live, and they couldn't always be there.

"I love you," Zuko whispered against his skin. He said nothing about what happened, and for that Sokka was grateful.

"I love you, too," he returned. And he meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

The firebender pulled away slowly, only to hold one arm out in a silent welcoming. The warrior put his arm under his and allowed himself to be walked through the long halls of the gorgeous palace. The second they pushed through the soundproof doors, they were battered with the sounds of friends as they packed and said goodbyes. Everyone wanted to be remembered, to have a letter sent to talk about the changes in life as they occurred.

The walk to the docks was quaint and passed fairly quickly. When the boats finally came into view, very few people stood on the decks; instead, they all mingled together in a large group of diverse colors. Everyone was trying to speak, even for a second, to the Avatar on how he defeated Ozai, or to Katara about defeating Azula. When everyone could see them, they wanted to speak with Zuko about what happened to his father and sister, and some even wanted to know how Sokka, Toph, and Suki took down so many Fire Nation air ships. It took at least an hour and a half before the captains of ships wanted to be setting sail, the sun just reaching the point of noon.

A light breeze began and made the sails quiver and the ropes keeping the vessels docked pulled taught. The last three people that Zuko and Sokka hadn't spoken to waited patiently by a Water Tribe ship. They needed no story, because they had lived through it; they just wanted goodbyes.

"Sokka," Hakoda said as his son and the Fire Lord approached, arms still laced together. "I want to apologize for what I said. Marriage isn't about having children, it's about being with the one you love. If you two love each other, then I support you." He held his arms open, and Sokka all but threw himself into his arms, tears once again filling his eyes, but this time because his father was leaving him again, but it was his own decision.

"Thanks, Dad," he muttered. "I'll miss you." He let go of his father, moving to stand again beside the firebender.

Hakoda turned to Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko, I expect you to take good care of my son." He winked afterwards, even though his voice already held a large quantity of sarcasm. "And I'll look forward to your visits."

"Of course," Zuko replied with a genuine smile. "I'd love to come to the Southern Water Tribe and see your home." They bowed to each other before Hakoda turned to Katara and hugged her, bowed to Aang, and then made his way onto his ship.

The couple turned to Katara. She hugged her brother tightly and he hugged her back, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other for some time. "Write every day," Katara told him. "We'll be coming back before the year is over."

"I will," he told her. He didn't make a promise because he wouldn't write to her every day, but he knew he would write at least once every week. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble." He was just kidding, so she smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. He turned to the Avatar. "Aang, I'm going to miss you. Please, take care of my little sister." She rolled her eyes and brushed him off.

"I promise," Aang joked, and pulled him into a hug. "Just be sure that he keeps his word as Fire Lord." He laughed, his high-pitched infectious laughter to lighten the mood of what he said.

Zuko glared good naturedly. "I just hope you don't get too distracted by entertainment to perform your duties," he retaliated. They all laughed at that, knowing Aang loved to take a break and have fun. They hugged, as well as Zuko and Katara before they both climbed on top of Appa.

Sokka's hand found Zuko's, and they intertwined their fingers. Aang let out the infamous call of "Yip yip!", and Appa let out a roar of approval before jumping into the air. The couple on the ground waved, to every ship and crew, to their allies. The comfortable breeze pulled them away, still cheering and celebrating about a new Fire Lord and an era of peace. Zuko turned to Sokka and pulled him in for a soft kiss. They had reason to celebrate their new life that would start together.

The Water Tribe warrior looked at Zuko suddenly. "Where's Iroh?" he asked. Looking at all of their allies, he realized that he hadn't seen the retired general anywhere. Had he left before everyone to go to Ba Sing Se?

"Before you woke up," the Fire Lord began, "I gave my uncle a very important task." At his fiancée's curious look, he turned his head and met blue eyes with his gold. "He's going to find my mother."

**Author's Note: I hope that the fight between Sokka and Hakoda doesn't seem too sappy or fake. And the son comment comes from the fact that only men in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes are warriors. Also, I figured fruits were a breakfast in any nation, and I got the information for the food from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Wiki. (I'm not good at fancy links.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous parts! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Author's Note (1): I honestly don't like this part; it was hard to write and I just feel like it could be so much better. It's very slow, but I promise things pick up. (Cont.)**

When Sokka blinked his eyes open, he was still in the large bed. He smiled slightly to himself in happiness that he no longer had to sneak around the palace in fear someone would see him. Even better, they could be open about their engagement, and soon marriage. He pushed himself into a sitting position, not surprised to see that Zuko was already gone. Some Fire Lord business, Sokka was sure.

He stretched his arms up until his back cracked before he stood from the warm bed to pull on new trousers, a new tunic, fixed the wrappings on his forearms, and pulled on his gloves. In the mirror, he brushed back his hair with his fingers and tied it. A questioning thought filled his head. When he married the Fire Lord, would he have to wear a topknot every day, like Zuko? He supposed it didn't matter, as long as they were happy.

He sat on the end of the bed to pull his boots on, as quickly as he could so he could look for Zuko. He swung the door open, taking a small step back in surprise when one of the servants stood directly in front of him. "Prince Sokka," he said as he bowed, "Fire Lord Zuko has requested your presence in the War Room." Sokka nodded, so he turned and started down the hall. _Prince Sokka, _he thought to himself, _I could get used to that._

The servant stood to the side of the curtains holding the Fire Nation emblem, bowing as the Water Tribe warrior pushed them aside and made his way into the War Room. High-ranked Fire Nation generals and admirals were seated around the rectangular flat diagram of the world. He could feel them all looking him over, judging him as just a peasant boy from a defeated tribe, but he still held his head high and took a seat next to Zuko at the head of the map. From his new perspective, he could see small mannequins of vessels in different locations, signifying where fleets of ships were; Earth Kingdom colonies had the flame insignia as an indication of conquered territories.

As if they weren't interrupted, they started where they left off. "Destroy all Fire Nation control of Earth Kingdom territory," Zuko said. "Return all of the troops and fleets home." The man sitting on the left side of the table used the flat end of a stick to push all of the mini-ships back into Fire Nation waters, past the blockade. "How long will all of this take?"

"The last ships will arrive, at latest, in two weeks," the same man said.

Zuko seemed pleased with this answer, nodding his consent. "Dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand. Everyone at the table stood and bowed before walking quickly from the room. He turned to Sokka. "We have some things to discuss with the Fire Sages." He waved his hand again and stood, stepping up onto the throne pedestal, through the flames.

He must have seen the warrior's hesitation and disdain for the flames, because he laughed gently and smothered them in one spot so his fiancée could step through. Sokka sat on the pillow to the right of Zuko, watching as the flames filled the gap and created comforting warmth. The firebender turned to him and kissed his cheek quickly, stroking the dark cheek with his pale thumb. Their eyes met, about to lean in for a kiss, before footsteps could be heard on the stone floor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Fire Lord," the Sage at the top of the triangle apologized. They were all bowing, an organized group of matching red robes. When he straightened, Zuko nodded for them to continue. "Have you planned a date for your wedding?"

Sokka was only slightly surprised at their bluntness. He guessed that they were expected to be straight to the point and only ask what knowledge was needed. He looked at his hands, though, when he realized that he and Zuko had no time to discuss when the wedding would be held. The firebender probably already decided it, knowing that the Fire Sages would need an answer – one that fit their standards, he was sure.

"Two weeks," Zuko told them. "I'm going to send a letter to the Avatar requesting him to take Sokka and me down to the Southern Water Tribe to bring back his father." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It should also give my uncle more than enough time to find my mother and return her to the palace."

The Water Tribe warrior turned his head to stare at his fiancée in shock; they were actually going to get his father and sister? He wanted to thank him, but didn't want to get in trouble for speaking out.

The head sage nodded his head, but his face held signs of apprehension. "We understand why you would want to wait, but there are consequences of being unmarried. If something were to happen to you, Prince Sokka could not take the throne. It would be given to Iroh, but he has no children, and he could also deny his place. Then, the line would be broken."

"Nothing will happen to me within fourteen days," he snapped, obviously frustrated that the sages wanted them to be rushed. He wanted to get Sokka's family members so that he'd have someone there for him, and he desperately wanted his mother to be there, returned after so long of being apart. Their marriage could wait a short time. He just wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to be able to remember it for as long as they both lived.

Gold eyes glared past the rising flames, daring the head sage to defy him once again. Beside the Fire Lord, Sokka squirmed slightly where he sat, looking away from everyone in the room. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the Fire Sages looked discontented with the decision, but bowed and left the room quickly. An awkward silence filled the room; the only sounds came from the minor rustling of fabric when one of them would shift.

When no one entered the War Room and the Water Tribe boy could be sure they wouldn't be interrupted, he stood in front of Zuko, looking him over before kneeling and hugging him tightly. "Did you mean it? Are we really getting my father and Katara?" He doubted the firebender would lie, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Of course," Zuko assured him. He turned his head to kiss the dark cheek and rest his forehead against the sharp jaw bone. "Even if they're not at the Water Tribe, we'll find the ships."

"Thank you, Zuko," Sokka gushed. He left small pecks from his lips all over his fiancée's face, stopping only when their mouths met. "I love you," he muttered. They melted into a kiss, sliding their tongues smoothly against each other in a practiced rhythm.

Zuko's arms sat low on the warrior's hips, pulling him closer so that he was straddling his crossed legs. Their clothing was the only thing between them creating friction, and the Fire Lord wanted it out of the way. He slipped pale hands under the blue tunic, skimming his fingers across the top of the blue pants. Sokka chuckled into their kiss before reaching down and pulling the pale hands away.

He shook his head, smirking playfully, just out of reach of the firebender's searching lips. "I'm hungry," he stated. He pushed himself up and nonchalantly hopped over the flames and shook his hips as he walked just enough to purposefully bother the Fire Lord.

Zuko rolled his eyes before extinguishing the flames and following him out of the War Room. He caught up with him easily and laced their fingers together. As if nothing had happened, Sokka smiled at him; the Fire Lord shook his head in amusement.

* * *

_Dear Aang and Katara,  
__Before our wedding, I'd like to travel to the Southern Water Tribe and get Chief Hakoda. I think it would be important for you two and Sokka's father to be present. Obviously, the fastest way there would be on Appa. Please respond as soon as possible.  
__Sincerely, Zuko._

Zuko rolled up the paper, tied it with a small ribbon, then handed it to the servant to his left. The servant bowed before turning and quickly leaving the room. The Fire Lord stood from the chair and turned towards the bed. Sokka was sitting cross-legged with a bowl of purple grapes in his lap, the blankets pushed down to the end of the bed. Zuko rubbed his face with one hand; it was late, and he was getting tired.

He dismissed the servants with a wave of his hand and a request for peace. As soon as they were all out of the room and his door was closed tightly, he gently took the bowl from the warrior and set it on the table he was writing at. He stood over Sokka, who leaned back into the pillows with his arms behind his head. He smirked as Zuko removed his robe and let it fall to the floor in a heap. The pale body slowly crawled on top of the warrior, smiling as he teasingly kissed around the collar of his tunic.

Sokka tilted his head down to capture his fiancée's lips, starting right where they left off earlier. He wrapped his arms around the strong chest, hands reaching up to remove the headpiece and band from the black hair so that it fell around his face. The Fire Lord's hands were busy pulling the blue tunic over Sokka's head, breaking the kiss just long enough to toss it over the side of the bed.

The firebender broke the kiss to suck his way down to the middle of the dark chest, sucking and nipping as he went. The warrior let out a low moan and buried his hand in the soft black hair, slowly coaxing him lower. He made a slow trail of wet kisses towards the stomach, around the belly button, and finally to the hem of the pants that he couldn't convince off earlier. He slipped his fingers under the fabric and began to slowly pull them down. He could feel Sokka's ragged breathing from his arousal and wanted to see it.

Just as he was about to get the pants down, a knock sounded at the door. He looked up to Sokka, who let his head fall back to the pillows dramatically as he made a whining sound. Zuko pushed himself from the bed and angrily threw open the door, coming to face with the same servant that took his letter.

"I thought I said no interruptions," he growled impatiently.

The servant looked almost scared now, shying away slightly from the Fire Lord. "You did, sir…" he muttered. He gulped audibly and tried his best to avert his eyes from looking into the room, straight t the boy lying half naked on the bed. "But this came for you." He held up a small scroll, just like the one he had written earlier.

Zuko snatched it away from the man, glaring. He opened it and scanned its contents quickly. He lowered it from his line of view and couldn't mask the look of shock that came over his face. "Dismissed," he muttered.

The man bowed and apologized before walking away hastily from the room. The Fire Lord turned back to Sokka and started to smile.

"What'd it say?" The warrior on the bed asked.

Zuko scanned it over once again, as if he didn't believe what he read the first time. "He found my mother. He's bringing her back."

**Author's Note (2): I have no idea how to write "War-speak." I figured that Sokka would be called "Prince Sokka" since he was going to become royalty and because it's a sign of respect. I hope it didn't seem too fast that the fleets would get back, and all the other traveling things. It might just be me, but doesn't it seem like they travel insanely fast sometimes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait; school's started again and I'm constantly sleeping, writing, and doing homework and not much else. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous parts! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Sokka, sitting on the floor in front of a mirror, was using his machete to shave around his Warrior's Wolf Tail. The servants had asked if he wanted one of them to assist him, but he politely declined; this was one way he could still be reminded of his home customs. He knew that eventually, when he was older, he would grow his hair out like his father, but for now he wanted to keep the underside shaved. He was used to doing it himself anyways, because in the winter and spring when he was traveling with Aang and Katara, they were always too busy with their bending to help him.

He dipped the blade into the bowl of water in front of him and started on the back. His movements were practiced and precise, the blade smooth and sharp against his scalp. The hair fell easily away, onto the floor where he could clean it up afterwards. As he stared into the mirror, he halted his movements as the door swung open to reveal Zuko.

He was nervous, pacing, just like he did for two days straight, waiting for his uncle to return with his mother. For two days he spent time with the servants making sure that the guest room was perfect and would suit her. He had the cooks prepare an extravagant feast, much like one they had when everyone was leaving, just after he became Fire Lord. He refused to dawn his robes until the last second, saying he was eager to impress his long-lost mother.

"What are you doing?" Zuko questioned him, staring at him as if he grew a second head.

Sokka admitted that with suds covering half of his head he looked fairly strange, but was it really that hard to figure out? He just lifted one eyebrow and shrugged, as if it was obvious, which he knew it was. He turned from the mirror, looking at Zuko as he sat on the bed. "Are you that nervous?" he asked.

He rubbed his face with his hands, sighing heavily. He was worn out, that much was sure. He barely slept, and when he did, it was fitfully. The Water Tribesman would wake up and hold him close, telling him that everything would go fine. But the Fire Lord was worried about what his mother would think of her husband powerless in prison, and her daughter in a mental institution. He shook his head. "I can't help it. I haven't seen her for five years. So much has changed here – what if she blames me for what happened to my father and Azula? What if she…" His words died off, but his unspoken words were predictable: _What if she doesn't approve of us?_

The warrior had to look away, because he honestly didn't know the answer. He didn't meet his fiancée's eyes in the mirror; he cast his head down and acted like he never stopped shaving his head. He heard the rustling of Zuko's casual robes and thought he was going to leave, but he glanced behind him when his machete was gently taken from his hands. His eyes shifted up to see the firebender on his knees behind him, gently running the blade to remove the unwanted hair.

"I liked your hair like that," Zuko muttered through his concentration. As he finished on the left side of Sokka's head, he picked up the hand cloth resting in a heap and dipped in the water to rub it on the newly bare skin, removing any stray hairs that either of them might have missed.

Dark shoulders shrugged, turning on the floor to wrap his arms around Zuko's neck and bury his face in the black hair behind the scar. "Everything is going to be perfect, I promise. Your mother is going to be so proud of everything you've accomplished."

The Fire Lord nodded and kissed his fiancée's ear in comfort, holding him snugly around the waist. His lips ghosted over tanned skin until he reached the soft lips. "I hope you're right," he whispered.

Just as they started kissing and Sokka moved his legs to straddle Zuko, a knock sounded throughout the room. The warrior laughed slightly as he pushed himself off of the ground and grabbed his tunic from where it was laying on the bed. The firebender released a growl of frustration and spun to open the door, face to face with the servant who had been yelled at two nights before.

Zuko simply glared, a silent way of demanding the man state what he had to say. "S-sir," he stuttered, not meeting the fiery golden eyes, "your uncle's ship has just docked; he and your mother are on their way to the palace."

His eyes instantly softened, and he nodded his understanding. The man bowed and left as the door was shut behind him. The Fire Lord looked anxious as he turned back, all but tearing off his casual clothes. Shaking his head in amusement as Zuko tried to put his hair in a topknot, Sokka walked behind him and tied it for him, then slid the headpiece into place. He held open the detailed robe, then tied the burgundy and gold sash at his waist.

"Everything's going to be fine," he promised.

He held the door open as his fiancée passed him and then walked next to him, reassuringly brushing their fingers together. They finally stood at the main entrance, awaiting the moment of truth. Zuko shifted from foot to foot and almost shook with nerves while Sokka looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He didn't want to say anything and make the other boy even more anxious, but he felt like there was something he should do. Hesitantly, he put his hand at the firebender's lower back and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, and gold eyes silently thanked him for the consolation.

Then, the doors were opened, and two figures, one taller than the other, entered the palace. The pair stopped a few feet away from the two men, and the woman and Fire Lord simply stared at each other. The tall woman was dressed in a light green, slightly tattered, Earth Kingdom dress with dark green trim. The top of her black hair was pulled into a topknot while the rest cascaded down her back, nearly to her waist. Her eyes, matching gold in color, looked tired with age, though the rest of her face and body looked young. To Zuko, she hadn't changed at all.

"Zuko," Ursa said, in joy and amazement. She couldn't believe her son was the Fire Lord; of course, she didn't believe anyone when they told her that Fire Lord Ozai had burnt and banished his son or that Ozai had been defeated by the Avatar. But this made it real, and now she believed it all. She held her arms apart and they both embraced in a hug that seemed too long overdue.

Sokka and Iroh both smiled at the reunited family. Ursa pulled back and looked over son, tears welling in her eyes at the man he had become. Her dainty hand softly skimmed over his scarred flesh as she muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry, Zuko."

He smiled at her, large and genuine. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're home." He turned towards Sokka, who had taken a few steps back to allow him to have his space. Zuko motioned him forward and put his arm around the warrior's waist. "Mom, this is Sokka, my fiancée."

Sokka put his right hand into a fist and pressed his left palm against it and bowed low. "I'm honored to finally meet you."

She smiled, though it seemed forced and slightly confused. He brushed it off as shock that her son was marrying another boy – he figured it was a reasonable reaction. A silence lapped over the group for a short time, until Iroh broke the quiet.

"Nephew," the retired general said as he pulled him by his sleeve, "do you have any Ginseng tea? We ran out on the ship." As they disappeared around the corner with the sound of Zuko complaining, Sokka and Ursa were left alone.

The warrior rocked on his feet, unsure of what to talk about. He was shocked when he was pushed, and was just able to right himself against the wall before he completely lost his balance. Ursa was instantly in front of him, golden eyes fiery and glaring as she roughly poked her finger into his chest. "What did you do to him?" she demanded. Her voice was as enraged as her eyes. She must have seen his confusion etched in his face. "My son, what did you do to Zuko? Why, of all people, is he marrying _you_?"

His eyes and mouth were still gaping because he didn't know what to say. His mind tried to find the right words, but none seemed to answer her question. "Uh," he thought out loud, "because we love each other…?" It sounded like a question, though he tried his hardest to make it a statement.

"Love each other?" She released a laugh, one short high-pitched bark. "What could he possibly see in you? You're just a Water Tribe peasant." She looked him the entire way over with her nose up, like she was better than him. For a minute, he allowed himself to think that yes, she was right, but he shook his head and convinced himself that she was wrong. She wasn't better than him; they were on even ground. "You're a _boy_. You can't give him an heir. If anything, he's just playing with you."

What if…no. No, he promised himself that he would never think that. Zuko loved him, he did; they were getting _married_. He felt like he was going to cry, but he knew he wouldn't let himself. He wouldn't be weak in front of someone trying to break him down. "He loves me," he said as strong as he could, even though his voice still wavered.

They glared at each other until Zuko came back around the corner, smiling at the two of them. "Dinner's ready," he said.

His mother squared her shoulders and smiled back at him, matching his pace as they left for the dining hall. Sokka was only a few steps behind them, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in anger and concentration. He promised himself that he would ignore her at all costs – from the way she blocked him out of her and Zuko's conversation, to the way she sneered at him as he sat to the right of his fiancée.

Normally, the simple smell of food would make Sokka happy no matter what. But his stomach was in knots to the point that he didn't know how much he wanted to eat, if he wanted to at all. When the servants brought out the large dishes of the steaming meals, he stacked his plate like he normally would. As he thought, he pushed the food around and only took a few bites of the delicious smoked sea slug. He pushed his plate away from him before anyone was even done eating and ignored the story that he had lived through. Zuko started to finish his story with Aang defeating the Fire Lord while he had his Agni Kai with Azula when dessert was served.

Instead of taking a tart, Sokka leaned over to whisper, "I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to lie down." Rising from the table, he quickly exited the room and made his way into the large bedroom. He turned his back to the mirror, clenching his fists against the urge to punch anything. However, he kicked his boots off before roughly pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it into the corner. A growl of frustration left his lips; why did one woman make him see the boy who wasn't good enough for Zuko? He tried to convince himself that she was wrong, but what if…what if she was right? Really, Zuko was just playing with him to let him go whenever it got boring. He was just a toy.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly against the sting of tears over his eyes. He turned towards the bed, but he caught just a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was enough to make him rip the tie out of his Warrior's Wolf Tail and forced it into a topknot. It looked awkward because of the small space it was in, but he made himself climb into the bed and pull the blanket over his head.

The simple thought of Zuko leaving him made him curl into fetal position in pain. He knew he could never take the heartache of being left alone in the world. It happened too many times in his short life time. He just didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

A few hours after the sun had set, Zuko walked his mother to her room and said his final good night before making his way back to his bedroom. He allowed the servants to take his robe and boots before he waved them away so he could crawl into the bed.

When he was situated under the covers, he pressed his chest to Sokka's back and wrapped an arm around his waist. He thought he was asleep, so Zuko jumped slightly when a hand pressed against his and laced their fingers together. To the warrior, the warm skin was a comfort, but also a reminder of what Ursa said. His cheeks had finally dried from his earlier tears, but his eyes began to water once more.

"She hates me," he muttered in his serious voice. The silence that followed made him start to regret what he said, but he knew that they had to be honest with each other. He felt that if he held it inside, it would slowly find a way to destroy him from the inside out.

The statement shocked the Fire Lord, and he squeezed his fingers to comfort his lover. "What do you mean?" As tired as he was and as much as he would have liked to talk in the morning, he knew that this was serious and not something to be avoided.

"She said," Sokka paused to take a deep breath and swallow the lump in his throat. "She said that you couldn't possibly be in love with a Water Tribe peasant. You're probably just playing with me." His voice cracked and wavered as he spoke, and he shut his eyes against the tears threatening to fall.

"No, Sokka," Zuko said, hugging him closer, "she's wrong. You're not a peasant; you're a brave, amazing, talented warrior. I do love you, that's why I asked you to marry me. I couldn't hurt anyone, especially you, like that." He pulled the tie out of the brown hair, releasing it from the sloppy topknot and buried his face into the warrior's neck, inhaling his scent.

The Water Tribesman bit his lip as tears leaked from his eyes and he pulled Zuko's hand to his mouth to hold it against his lips. "Promise?"

The firebender's breath was warm against the back of his neck. "I promise. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He gently pressed his lips against the nape of Sokka's neck and ran his free hand through the brown hair. "I love you _so_ much."


End file.
